The Storm of WindClan
by HalfBrachenDemon
Summary: Mosskit is half ThunderClan, half WindClan. When ThunderClan's ways become a little too much, she tails her way to a gathering to move to WindClan with her father. On-hold.
1. Welcome to WindClan

WindClan:

Leader:

Rabbitstar

white tom, short fur, short tail, long ears, dark eyes

Deputy:

Gorgeriver

brown tom, white stomach, short fur, yellow eyes

Apprentice: Darkpaw

Medicine Cat:

Hilltop

dark furred she-cat, white paws, short fur, bright black eyes

Medicine Apprentice: Shadepaw

dark brown, just about black she-cat, round, stony eyes

Warriors:

Burrbush

smooth, gray tom, messy fur sticks out in all directions, navy eyes

Deadtail

white tom, brown stripes on his legs, and ears, gray tail from having it scorched, orange eyes

Apprentice: Mosspaw

jet black she-cat, bright green eyes, oddly short tail

Red-dawn

reddish brown she-cat, darker tail, yellow green eyes

Frozeneye:

white tom, icy blue eyes

Queens:

Lostsong

smokey grey she-cat, yellow eyes, having Rabbitstar's kits

Kit: Bramblekit

golden tom, blue eyes

Kit: Flamekit

red she-cat, dark eyes

Kit: Breezekit

light grey she-cat, round bright, yellow-green eyes

Moorhill

spiky furred she-cat, light tan, pale yellow eyes

Kit: Rainkit

long furred black she-cat, white hind left paw, white tail tip

Snowstorm

white she-cat, speckled with gray, soft green eyes

Elders:

Quietbreeze

pale gray, just about white, she-cat, palest blue eyes

Lightningclap

yellowish tan tom with lighter belly, shining amber eyes

Whisperwind

dusty white tom, grey eyes

Mentions From Other Clans:

Forestfire (ThunderClan)

dark brown tabby she-cat, green eyes

Leopardpaw (ThunderClan)

orange she-cat, white stomach, muzzle, and paws, sparkling green eyes

Wildpaw (RiverClan)

long furred white she-cat, blue eyes

All she knew when she did it was what she wanted. Where she belonged. It wasn't as if she was doing spectacularly in her training. Never quiet enough, is what they told her. It wasn't as though it was hard to tail them to the gathering. It was harder to climb up the Great Rock, or whatever they called it. It never really processed in her head though until she was on the top, right next to Rabbitstar, leader of WindClan. She was with RABBITSTAR, of all cats. Then she talked. And she can't remember the wording she used, she just remembered a lot of yelling. Then being carried home by a new warrior. It took her a moment to realize that the home she was going to was WindClan. Then she fell asleep.

"Mosskit. Time to wake up." Mosskit blinked open her green eyes. "Hello." She looked at the cat infront of her. "Who're you?" He smiled. His legs and ears were brown striped, his body was white, and his tail was thin and gray. "I'm Deadtail." She looked at his tail. "Were you born like that?" He shook his head. "No, it was scorched. Looked a lot nicer back then." She frowned, and shrank away. "I'm sorry, I mean, do you not want to talk about it?" He smiled. "It's fine, really. You're just a kit, you're curious." Mosskit smiled. She liked Deadtail. "Not just a kit. My apprentice ceremony is in two days, you know." He frowned. "We should make sure Rabbitstar knows. Want to come along?" He stood up and walked to the entrance. Mosskit jumped along and trotted beside him, noticing how much taller he is then her. "Do you know where the den is?" She shook her head. He pointed there with his tail. "Race me?" She shook her head, grinning. "It's not a fair race. You've got longer legs, and I'm half ThunderClan." He frowned. "You aren't fully ThunderClan? Who's your WindClan parent?" She pursed her lips, looking at him thoroughly. "I don't want to get him in trouble." Deadtail wrapped his tail around her comfortingly. "Do you think you can trust me to keep a secret?" She didn't want to, so soon, she barely knew him after all, but she nodded. "It's Gorgeriver." He regarded this with wide eyes. "Who's your mother, then?" She gave him a look. "I won't tell on her either, who is she?" "Forestfire." He considered this. "Well, let's go let Rabbitstar know about your ceremony, shall we?"

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Tallrock!" Rabbitstar yowled from his place as the cats gathered beneath him. "We now have three, yes, three kits who are here before me just waiting to become apprentices!" Most of the cats yowled their approval. Rainkit and Mosskit whispered excitedly to eachother, in the three days counting up to this they had become fast friends. Darkkit cheered along with the others, trying to show his already built muscles. "Rainkit, please come up here." Rainkit, with an encouraging shove from Mosskit, hauled herself onto the rock. "Rainkit, your loyal parents, Moorhill and Burrbush, have raised you well. And now, when I give you your apprentice name, that raising shall be passed to your mentor. Rainkit, from this moment until you earn your warrior name, you are Rainpaw. You shall be mentored by Red-dawn."Red-dawn walked up to her and rested her muzzle on her head. More cheering came, this time Mosskit joined in. "And now, Darkkit, please come up here." Darkkit continued trying to show off as he carried himself swifty up the hill. "Your parents, Frozeneye and Snowstorm, have carried out your birth and raising well. And now, that responsibility shall be given to a mentor. From this moment until you are a warrior, you shall be known as Darkpaw. Your mentor shall be Gorgeriver." More cheering, and then, Rabbitstar's voice rang out through it once more. "Mosskit, come here." She shakily pulled herself up the rock, the eyes of all on her. Frozeneye's gaze was cold and piercing, but Rainpaw nodded her on, so she stood tall. She sought out the one face she thought could keep her from stuttering, and there he was. Deadtail. His gray tail waiving at her. _I don't see what's wrong with it. Just cause it's gray and thin and long. Opposite of mine, thick and short. I think it suits him. _She smiled and flicked her tail back and him, and he grinned, showing he got the message. "Mosskit, you are half ThunderClan, half WindClan." She felt the cold gaze of Frozeneye scorching her pelt, but the encouraging smile of Deadtail sent her on. "Yeah, I was born in ThunderClan. But I'm here now. Can we get on with this instead of letting the whole clan know my life story?" This brought on many chuckles, though still narrower eyes from Frozeneye. Rabbitstar nodded. "From this moment you shall be known as Mosspaw. Your mentor shall be Deadtail, for though he is young, he has much to teach you." Then he added, so that no one else heard. "Plus you've both got funky tails." He winked and she jumped down to Deadtail, letting him rest his muzzle on her head. She pured quietly to herself, cheerful to be in a clan where she truly felt she belonged, with this cat she liked as her mentor.


	2. The First Gathering

WindClan:

Leader:

Rabbitstar

white tom, short fur, short tail, long ears, dark eyes

Deputy:

Gorgeriver

brown tom, white stomach, short fur, yellow eyes

Apprentice: Darkpaw

dark brown tom, round shiny yellow eyes

Medicine Cat:

Hilltop

dark furred she-cat, white paws, short fur, bright black eyes

Medicine Apprentice: Shadepaw

dark brown, just about black she-cat, round, stony eyes

Warriors:

Burrbush

smooth, gray tom, messy fur sticks out in all directions, navy eyes

Deadtail

white tom, brown stripes on his legs, and ears, gray tail from having it scorched, orange eyes

Apprentice: Mosspaw

jet black she-cat, bright green eyes, oddly short tail

Red-dawn

reddish brown she-cat, darker tail, yellow green eyes

Frozeneye

white tom, icy blue eyes

Snowstorm

white she-cat, speckled with gray, soft green eyes

Queens:

Lostsong

smokey grey she-cat, yellow eyes, having Rabbitstar's kits

Kit: Bramblekit

golden tom, blue eyes

Kit: Flamekit

red she-cat, dark eyes

Kit: Breezekit

light grey she-cat, round bright, yellow-green eyes

Elders:

Quietbreeze

pale gray, just about white, she-cat, palest blue eyes

Lightningclap

yellowish tan tom with lighter belly, shining amber eyes

Whisperwind

dusty white tom, grey eyes

Mentions From Other Clans:

Forestfire (ThunderClan)

dark brown tabby, green eyes

Leopardpaw (ThunderClan)

orange she-cat, white stomach, muzzle, and paws, sparkling green eyes

Wildpaw (RiverClan)

long furred white she-cat, blue eyes

"Mosspaw. Wake up." Deadtail gave Mosspaw a hard jab in the side. "Time to get up." She yawned and pulled herself up. "Why? I'm sleepy." He smiled. "Time for the gathering." She jumped up then. She remembered, earlier she had been invited to go. Not sure if Rabbitstar might have just wanted to rub her in ThunderClan's face. At any rate, she was going. "Glad to see you're suddenly full of energy. Ready to go?" She nodded vigorously. "Alright, just some stuff I want to let you know about that you haven't learned yet. Remember the trip last week? I took you to Highstones?" She nodded; she'd enjoyed that trip. Sleeping under the stars, without the other WindClan cats by them. They discussed life in ThunderClan. It was fun. "What about it?" He sighed. "RiverClan attacked. Tried to get some more of our land. Anyway, so, if we're angry or anything at them, now you know why. But, everything else is fine." She looked shocked. She'd met a RiverClan when they had the Sunning Rocks. Her name had been Wildpaw. "Gotcha." They headed with the others coming Gorgeriver, Rabbitstar, Hilltop, Shadepaw, and Red-dawn.

"Hey Mosskit! Or, Mosspaw now, I bet, since you came here with that guy. He's the one that took you back last time, right? To WindClan?" Mosspaw held back the growl. "Yeah. His name's Deadtail. He's my mentor. Said I was doing really well in WindClan." Wildpaw made a face. "Deadtail? Weird name. Weird tail too. Ugly." Mosspaw frowned, resisting the urge to growl more then ever. "I like is tail. It's exotic looking. So are his stripes." Wildpaw nodded. "If it weren't for the tail, he'd be kinda cute." Mosspaw growled now. "His tail is fine. Anyway, stop acting like we're friends. I know you took your clan to attack WindClan. What'd you tell them, you were best pals with that ThunderClan kit that went to WindClan? That you've got inside help?" Mosspaw growled and stalked off, looking for one familiar face she would actually like to see. "Mosskit! Or, Mosspaw now I bet!" She dashed over, seeing the orange she-cat. "Leopardpaw too, I'm sure." They grinned. "How's everyone in the clan? How's Forestfire?" Leopardpaw grinned. "She's great! She told me to make sure you were happy. You are, aren't you?" Mosspaw nodded. "Great! So," Leopardpaw lowered her voice to a whisper. "That guy over there, with the gray tail and the stripy legs. He's WindClan, right? Do you know him?" Mosspaw nodded. "His name's Deadtail, he's my mentor." Leopardpaw's eyes went wide. "Lucky! My mentor's Pigeonwing." Mosspaw considered it. "He's not bad." Leopardpaw made a face. "Not that great though. Making me gather moss and stuff before he does anything interesting. Then it's always hunting, I haven't even gotten to do any real stuff. Just working on hunting moves." Mosspaw laughed. "Deadtail took me to Highstones last week! It was awesome! I got to talk to Deadtail's old tail!" Leopardpaw laughed at the joke. "Who'd you really talk to?" Mosspaw's eyes glowed. "Windstar." Leopardpaw's eyes flashed open. "Wow! Seriously?" Mosspaw nodded. Deadtail walked over. "Mosspaw, who's your friend?" He smiled a warm smile that always made people around him smile. Especially Leopardpaw. "I'm Leopardpaw." "She was my best friend before I left. She encouraged me!" Mosspaw stood proudly by the cat. Deadtail smiled. "So, this is the cat that gave me my incredibly talented apprentice?" Mosspaw could feel the heat coming off of Leopardpaw, and could practically hear her heart beat increasing. "Yeah. That's me!" Mosspaw smiled. "And gave me my awesome mentor." Deadtail grinned. "They're about to start you know. Realizing that you are probably incredebly uninterested, there is a nice bush over there you could hide under." He winked and walked off. Leopardpaw grinned. "Your mentor is AWESOME. Anyway, how'd that fight with RiverClan go?" Mosspaw frowned. "I wasn't there, sad to say. I'd want to rip Wildpaw's puffy white fur right out of her skin." Leopardpaw laughed. "Yeah, I bet you would. You're like that. So, aside from having an awesome mentor, have you made any new friends?" Mosspaw nodded. "Rainpaw's fun and stuff. There's also this creepy dude named Frozeneye. But, overall, it's awesome." Leopardpaw nodded. And that's how they spent the gathering, talking and trading stories as though there were no longer borders between them.


	3. The Attack

WindClan:

Leader:

Rabbitstar

white tom, short fur, short tail, long ears, dark eyes

Deputy:

Gorgeriver

brown tom, white stomach, short fur, yellow eyes

Apprentice: Darkpaw

dark brown tom, round shiny yellow eyes

Medicine Cat:

Hilltop

dark furred she-cat, white paws, short fur, bright black eyes

Medicine Apprentice: Shadepaw

dark brown, just about black she-cat, round, stony eyes

Warriors:

Burrbush

smooth, gray tom, messy fur sticks out in all directions, navy eyes

Deadtail

white tom, brown stripes on his legs, and ears, gray tail from having it scorched, orange eyes

Apprentice: Mosspaw

jet black she-cat, bright green eyes, oddly short tail

Red-dawn

reddish brown she-cat, darker tail, yellow green eyes

Frozeneye

white tom, icy blue eyes

Snowstorm

white she-cat, speckled with gray, soft green eyes

Queens:

Lostsong

smokey grey she-cat, yellow eyes, having Rabbitstar's kits

Kit: Bramblekit

golden tom, blue eyes

Kit: Flamekit

red she-cat, dark eyes

Kit: Breezekit

light grey she-cat, round bright, yellow-green eyes

Elders:

Quietbreeze

pale gray, just about white, she-cat, palest blue eyes

Lightningclap

yellowish tan tom with lighter belly, shining amber eyes

Whisperwind

dusty white tom, grey eyes

Mentions From Other Clans:

Forestfire (ThunderClan)

dark brown tabby, green eyes

Leopardpaw (ThunderClan)

orange she-cat, white stomach, muzzle, and paws, sparkling green eyes

Wildpaw (RiverClan)

long furred white she-cat, blue eyes

"RIVERCLAN!!!! RIVERCLAN ATTACK!!!!" Burrbush yowled from his post at the camp entrance. Mosspaw leaped to her feet, white claws unsheathed. "Mosspaw!" Deadtail's head came in, as did the heads of Rainpaw and Darkpaw's mentors. Mosspaw dashed out to stand by Deadtail. "Where should I be?" She wasn't exactly eager to battle against these cats. "Nursery, Snowstorm is fighting." Mosspaw nodded and dashed into the room. "Mosspaw! Please, take care of my kits." Mosspaw purred her assurance as Snowstorm dashed outside with a yowl of battle. "Alright kits, time to come with me." Mosspaw whirled around at the familiar voice. "Wildpaw!" The white cat grinned. "I'm supposed to do something helpful to RiverClan. Get rid of the kits, and we'll have more RiverClan warriors and less WindClan ones." Mosspaw hissed, her eyes flashing red. "Stealing kits! Do you have such little respect for StarClan? I'll claw your ears off if you don't get out of here this moment!" Mosspaw brandished her claws threateningly. Wildpaw hissed. "Stay out of it Mosspaw. This is to make my mentor proud. What a surprise it'll be for her when I present three WindClan kits!" Mosspaw leaped, her claws connecting to the side of Wildpaw's face and tearing downwards. "Here's what I think of your plan!" She flung Wildpaw to the ground and ripped her claws across her back. Wildpaw jumped up and fled. Mosspaw stepped out to be greeted by Deadtail. "How was the nursery?" He saw the blood staining her black coat and turning her white claws red then, and worry clouded his gaze. "Mosspaw, are you alright?" The worry faded into pride as she shook her head, the fury of battle burning in her green eyes. "Some stupid RiverClan came in the nursery. I hope those claw marks don't fade." She looked fondly at her claws, glinting from the blood. Deadtail smiled. "Let's get all that blood off of you, I'll take you to the stream by the northern border." She smiled and they trotted out of the camp, after assuring Shadepaw of their health, though.


	4. Ready to be a Warrior

Mosspaw slowly stalked forward, carefully pressing each paw into the ground before trusting it to hold her weight silently. She watched her prey stretch for a moment, pressing herself roughly against the ground, snapping a twig she hadn't known was there. She leaped then, while the prey looked around for the source of the noise. She landed perfectly, her paws planting themselves in the center of Deadtail's back.

He fell with a grunt , and she buried her muzzle in the fur in the back of his neck. She jumped down, smiling at her mentor warmly, eyes glittering as she declared, "Chomp. You're dead. I win." He smiled.

"Good assessment. I didn't let my guard down for a moment." She began to purr, thanking StarClan for her ThunderClan blood.

"So, did I pass?" He nodded, eyes twinkling. She let out a whoop and jumped into the air. "What will my name be? Do I get to choose? Do you get to choose?" He smiled as he watched his apprentice trot in circles, her small tail held strait with pride. "Are Rainpaw and Darkpaw going to be warriors too?"

He shrugged. "Gorgeriver and Red-dawn will have to decide."  
Mosspaw whirled around, her eyes huge. "Wanna hear a secret about those two?"

He narrowed his eyes, confused. "Gorgeriver and Red-dawn?"

Mosspaw laughed. "No! Rainpaw and Darkpaw! Their going to be mates once their warriors! And I get to mentor a kit." She smiled proudly.

"I didn't know they were together." He said slowly, thinking back to the signs of this thing.

"Deadtail? Hello? There's a spider in your fur." He jumped, being pulled back to reality. He spun around, searching for it until he noticed Mosspaw struggling not to laugh.

"Uh, oops, uh, just a speck of dust." She burst out laughing as Deadtail tackled her into the ground, and they rolled in the dust laughing until Mosspaw pinned him down. She dodged a belly rake, and he chased her like a rabbit until they both ran out of breath.


	5. Stepping Up

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here." Rabbitstar yowled from the Tallrock, trailing off as the wording slipped his mind. Mutters came from the crowd, Rabbitstar was getting old, and it's been showing well since Gorgeriver died from his wounds from the RiverClan attack. They had become infected, and he had died the day before. "Mosspaw, Darkpaw, and Rainpaw. Please come up here." They all hopped up, Mosspaw nimbly catching every kink and crack in the stone's surface to pull herself up. "Darkpaw, come here." He strode forward, eyes glinting, showing off as much as he had when he first became an apprentice. "Darkpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Darkstorm." Rabbitstar muttered half-heartedly. Darkstorm looked crest-fallen as he walked down to the cheering warriors. "Rainpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Raincloud." He continued to mutter, not looking at the warriors he was appointing, just staring at nothing. "Mosspaw, from this moment you're Mossear." He finished his mumbling and the cheers were replaced by worried noises. Rabbitstar trotted to his den, going into the darkness almost blindly.

"Hi Mossear." Deadtail stressed the word as he greeted the she-cat, feeling disappointed that he no longer had a good excuse to go hunting with her every day.

"Hi Deadtail. Want to go hunting?" She walked over, eyes twinkling for her new found name.

"Sure, do you understand why he gave you that name?" She thought for a little while.

"Have I been listening well lately?" He laughed and reached a claw behind her ear. She didn't flinch, and he smiled as he hooked a piece of moss out of her fur. She laughed. "I am glad that my warrior ceremony was based off of a simple mistake of not properly grooming behind my ears." He smiled.

"But, I don't have to take you hunting anymore, you know." She smiled slyly.

"Maybe I am inviting you to come with me." She lifted her chin challengingly.

He laughed and nodded as they trotted towards the territory.


	6. Talking

Rabbitstar died a couple days after the warrior ceremonies. Frozeneye became Frozenstar, and the new deputy was Red-dawn. Lostsong's kits became apprentices, and Mossear was giving Bramblepaw to train. They were soon on their way to a gathering together. Wildpaw was there, and instantly tracked down Mossear, a red she-cat apprentice in tow. "Hello Mosspaw." She hissed. Mossear smiled. "Mossear now. I see you either became a warrior or are paying off an apprentice to act like you're one." Bramblepaw hid behind Mossear, his round blue eyes staring at the RiverClan warrior. "You've got a mouse for an apprentice. Ha ha, Mousepaw I bet his name is! Wildfur could beat him up I bet!" Bramblepaw stepped out and clawed the apprentices nose, causing her to jump back. "My name is Bramblepaw! And Mossear is the greatest warrior in WindClan and she'll be leader someday I bet and I'm gonna claw you're ears too if you don't shut up!" He hissed and, with new courage, sat down by Mossear, his eyes gleaming. "Rosepaw could whoop your little thing there. Bramble's are just plants,they can be stomped down EASY." Mossear laughed. "Sadly, if you stop a bramble, you're going to get stuck." Resting her tail on Bramblepaw's shoulder, she trotted away, Bramblepaw sticking his tongue out at Rosepaw and Wildfur before following. It didn't take long for Leopardpaw to find Mossear. "Leopardpaw! Hello!" Leopardpaw trotted over, her eyes bright. "Well well well. I am Leopardeyes now, and you'll do well to remember Moss-""Ear!" Mossear quickly declared. "Mossear now. And this is my apprentice Bramblepaw." He waved. "Lucky! I don't get an apprentice until me and my three little bundles of endless energy get out of the nursery." Mossear smiled. "Who's the father?" Leopardeye's paws scuffled the dirt as she responded. "Talltale." Mossear smiled. "Tallpaw was nice. I'm glad you two ended up together. And tell him I like the new name. I got my name from having a piece of moss stuck behind my ear." Leopardeyes laughed and Bramblepaw strayed away as the two friends exchanged their news.


	7. Leaving Scars That Won't Fade

"Help! Help us please!" Mossear ran into the ThunderClan camp, all eyes on her. "Please! RiverClan attacks! You must come and help us! I beg of you!" The leader, Brightstar, walked over, her gleaming sandy fur smooth against her. "Of course Mossear. Lead the way."

With a horrible battle cry, the ThunderClan warriors leaped into the battle to assist their WindClan allies. Mossear searched for the one face she truly wanted to claw. Then she saw the body. "No!" With a terrible yowl of anguish, she leaped for whatever was hover over the limp and bloody body of Leopardeyes. It turned out to be Wildfur. She struggled against Mossear's flashing claws, ripping through the flesh and fur as they attempted to generate as much pain as possible as fast as possible. Her focused ears heard nothing but Wildfur's yowls and threats, even the RiverClan leader's yowl of "RiverClan! Retreat!"

Mossear struggled to hold down Wildfur as she tried to flee with her clanmates. She stared after her, savoring the feel of her blood in her fur and on her claws as the WindClan cats gave their thanks to the ThunderClan warriors, and as the ThunderClan picked up their fallen. Mossear stood there, until Deadtail came, pressing himself against her to guide her back to the camp. Shadepaw looked over the few wounds she'd received, before permitting Deadtail to take her to a place to sleep. He layed her down, waiting for her to say something, anything, before he walked out, wishing there was something he could do to help.


	8. Leopardeyes's Lesson

**Wolfstorm: Yeah, sadly, poor ol' Leopardeyes died. :( Hence the 'scars that won't fade'. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! And, are you sure the format got screwed up? Cause if it did, I don't think it's my fault, cause I've been doing good format. * nod nod * And the apprentice wasn't incredibly quick, remember there are time-skips between chapters. And yeah, it sucks cause she had kits and stuff, and that's another thing why it's such a huge deal with Wildfur. It shall be interesting!**

"Mossear, you must eat." Deadtail shoved the rabbit further under Mossear's nose.

"Deadtail, may we go to the Moonstone?" He looked taken aback.

"Mossear, it is a long way off . . . And you need to eat . . ." Mossear bit into the rabbit, gulping it up quickly.

"There, can we go now?" He thought for a moment.

"Go to Shadepaw. Get traveling herbs. I'm going to let Frozenstar know where we're going. He trotted to Frozenstar, who smiled.

"Deadtail, have you discovered how to fix Mossear yet? I know she was close to that ThunderClan." He nodded.

"I'm taking her to the Moonstone." Frozenstar thought about that. "I am coming too. Where is she?"

Deadtail motioned towards the medicine den. "Getting the herbs from Shadepaw." She trotted back, seeming a tad bit more awake.

"All set to go. Heading out?" Frozenstar smiled.

"Me and Deadtail need herbs too. Then we'll go."

After the herbs were received, Frozenstar started off with Deadtail and Mossear. They walked in silence until they came to the Mothermouth. Frozenstar let Mossear enter first, and she trotted in quickly, not paying attention to anything other then the path infront of her. Nothing until she pressed her nose against the cold surface of the Moonstone and slid into sleep.

"Hello again, Mossear!"

"Leopardeyes!" Mossear rushed forward purring, finally with her friend again.

"Mossear, I wish I could say there's some wonderful prophecy about you, but, I can't. I mean, I think Rabbitstar was thinking something up." She tried to lift Mossear's spirits, and was rewarded with a cheerful purr.

"Got it. Any other advice?" Leopardeyes nodded.

"I may be dead, but you aren't. So hurry up and notice that Deadtail is totally worried about you! And, later, name one of your kits Coldkit for me, alright?" Leopardeyes winked and trotted away as Mossear desperately yelled after her.

"Wait, kits? With who? Who ever said I wanted kits!" As she yelled and got no reply, she awoke to see Frozenstar and Deadtail still asleep. She trotted to the Mothermouth to contemplate what she had learned.


	9. Thoughts and Problems

Mossear cheered up after that, working hard with her apprentice. She was hunting now, while another patrol had gone to the gathering. She stalked the rabbit, focusing on it, eyes locked on it's tail. Her thoughts drifted to Deadtail, and she pounced, missing the catch. She hissed at herself, that was the third kill she'd missed due to unwanted thoughts. "Mouse brained fool!" She scolded herself. She pressed herself to the ground, hiding as a group of cats walked by. Scenting that they were WindClan, she hopped up and meowed at them.

"Hey! How'd it go?" Deadtail stepped out of the group and walked over, a purr in his throat.

"Is Bramblepaw around? Or are you hunting solo today?" His eyes glinted and she purred back, despite having been complaining about him in her head mere seconds before.

"Solo. Well, trying anyway. How was the gathering?" He frowned, and she stopped purring.

"RiverClan has a new deputy. Wildfur." Mossear hissed and growled.

"She hasn't finished training an apprentice! This is against the warrior code! Dreadstar must be corrupt if she thinks she can make that slimy fur ball of a cat deputy without a trained apprentice she's insane! StarClan will slaughter her! And Wildfur! Slowly and painfully!" Mossear continued to rant and Deadtail purred with amusement.  
"Sadly, no. And no one called her on it, although there was QUITE the crowd mutter. Best I've heard since my first gathering." She smiled, glad for his humor to cheer her up.

"Well, uh, so, mind if I pester you about what we're going to do about this?" She pressed. "Wildfur is going to make war happen."

He smiled. "I'm sure that the Storm of WindClan will find a way." He set his tail on her shoulder as he said it cryptically, then trotted off toward the camp, leaving her standing alone on the field, her worries of Wildfur forgotten as Deadtail's words swam through her mind.


	10. Growth

WindClan was staying on their toes, prepared for whatever fight RiverClan had to give them. Deadtail and Mossear were spending longer time together then they had before, both fearful of what fate may become the other. One day, Deadtail walked up to her, Shadepaw by his side. Deadtail looked a little awkward, as if worried of what she might say to him. Shadepaw spoke up.

"Mossear, when were you planning on telling us about the kits?" Mossear nearly jumped out of her fur.  
"About the WHAT?" She yowled.  
"Kits . . ." Deadtail muttered.

"Who's kits?" She looked fearful and freaked out, still not having completely accepted it.

"Deadtail's, we think. There isn't another male cat that you've spent extended amounts of time with." Mossear began looking at her stomach.  
"I'm stuck in the nursery, I can't fight, as far as I'm concerned, the only good thing that came out of this was the kits father." Deadtail calmed considerably as she smiled at him, her eyes glinting. "Leopardeyes said to name one Coldkit for her. That alright with you?"

He smiled, purring, as he walked beside her. "So, when are we shoving you in the nursery where you don't get to fight?" She nudged him playfully.

"Don't do that, we have to keep you resting and such so that the kits aren't harmed. Just, get in the nursery and pester Deadtail about whatever psycho cravings you might have." Shadepaw kept a straight face as Deadtail and Mossear struggled with their laughter.

"Deadtail, will you build my nest? And I have the oddest craving for fresh fish . . ." He looked horrified at the idea of getting fish as she pawed his shoulder and they trotted to the nursery to set up dens.

Shadepaw called after them. "Make sure you don't do much activity! Just rest and wait! And don't play fight! And someone else will take over the mentoring duties! And keep still!" They stopped hearing what he was saying long before he finished speaking, too busy with the thoughts of the kits and deaf to anything but each other's purrs.


	11. Bloodlust

"I WANNA FIGHT!!!" Mossear struggled against her mate, trying to push past him as he held her in the nursery away from the battle raging outside. "LET ME FIGHT!!!"

"Shadepaw! Help!" Deadtail got cut off from his cry for help as Mossear whacked him in the stomach and ran past him. She was greeted by a sour and angry looking Hilltop, who had grown cranky and scary over the years. Mossear shrunk back.

"Do you want those kits to die before they're born?" Hilltop's eyes narrowed.

"No ma'am." Mossear whimpered and sank low to the ground.

"Then get back in there and sit." Hilltop hissed and trotted back to the medicine den, muttering about selfish youngsters that don't know what's good for them.

"Yes ma'am." Mossear shrank back into the back of the nursery, Deadtail holding in a purr of amusement. Mossear gave him the best death glare one could give when grinning almost idiotically.

"We could go out the back?" He suggested, gesturing to the small hole in the back of the nursery. She nodded, and they slipped out, stepping into the starlight territory, the battle raging on the other side of the nursery. Mossear began clawing at the ground, wishing she could be fighting.

Deadtail sighed, beginning to paw at the ground as well. "Want me to go rip up Wildfur for you?" He offered.

"Yes please. Make it gory for me, alright?" She smiled up at him, suddenly a lot more cheerful. He smiled right back.

"And I'll memorize every bloody detail so I can come tell you about it." He assured her, licking her ear.

She smiled and waved him off to go beat Wildfur into a blood-soaked pulp.


	12. Young and Old

Time has passed. Hilltop died of old age, happier in StarClan. Shadepaw became Shadetree and cheerfully holds her place as medicine cat. Mossear's kits were born, and she and Deadtail couldn't be happier. Three were born, two she-cats and a tom. One she-cat was jet black, with Mossear's pointy cheeks, Mossear's semi-puffy fur, and Mossear's glowing green eyes. The second she-cat, Stonekit, had stone-gray fur, a tuft on her head, fluffy fur around her neck, and a tuft on her tail. She had her father's firey orange eyes. The last, the tom, looked like Deadtail. Except that his tail was fluffy and full, and white with brown stripes. Deadtail had admitted to looking like that when he was young, and that kit had earned Leopardeye's name. Coldkit. Bramblepaw's training had been taken over by Deadtail, and he had become ready to be a warrior, along with Flamekit and Breezekit, his sisters.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here for a clan meeting!" Frozenstar's yowl rang across the clearing. Mossear told her kits to stay in the nursery, although all three of them crowded around at the entrance to watch.

"Bramblepaw, come forward." Bramblepaw strutted up, his blue eyes shining and his golden pelt smooth. "Are you ready to become a warrior?" Frozenstar could see the worry in his eyes.

"Yeah. Bring it!" Bramblepaw spread his legs in a battle-ready position, prepared for anything. Frozenstar nodded.

"From this moment, you shall be known as Brambleprick." Brambleprick smiled gleefully and trotted down as Flamepaw stepped up to Frozenstar. "From this moment you shall be known as Flamewarmth." She too, trotted down beside her brother. Breezepaw's turn. "From this moment you shall be known as Breezevoice." Breezevoice cheerfully jumped down ontop of her brother and they started wrestling happily.

Brambleprick walked over to Mossear and Deadtail. "You guys were great mentors. And, if I may, Stonekit looks like she'd be fun to mentor." He winked and them, and trotted off with his siblings. Mossear and Deadtail purred until their reminiscing was interupted by a squeal of

"Ha ha! I'm the favorite!" And they rushed over to sort out the kits.


	13. Presenting Death

The kits were almost ready to be aprentices. Coldkit had long ago decided to be a medicine cat, and Stonekit was preparing to be the apprentice of Brambleprick. Shadetree was one day teaching Coldkit some of the basic medicines. Suddenly, a battle cry sounded and something fluffy and white leaped. It crashed into Coldkit and sent him flying with a squeal. Wildfur stood up, her claws flashing.

That is, until Mossear barreled into her. They wrestled, inflicting damage upon eachother one would never have though possible. Wildfur shortened Mossear's tail to three quarters it's previous length, Mossear clawed open her sides. Wildfur sent a swipe at Mossear's eye that she dodged and retaliated with a swipe at Wildfur's eye that didn't miss. She dug in her claw, relishing the squeals and cries of pain from the opponent. She pulled her claw back, the eye hanging from it. Wildfur looked her in the eye, the place where Mossear's claw once was now an empty socket.

"You, you shall DIE for this!" Wildfur leaped again, her white claws flashing. Mossear side-stepped, and Wildfur fell strait into the gorge. She clung to the edge, her eye wide with fear.

"Mossear! You don't wish me death! Help me!" Mossear walked over, looking down at her enemy. This person had ruined her life, in some ways. Killing her greatest friend, attacking her clan and her kit. Then again, perhaps without that grief she wouldn't have bonded so well with Deadtail. Not had her kits.

"Mossear, please! We've always been so close!" That sealed it. She reached down, hooking her paws under Wildfur's as if to pull her up.

"Close, we've been?" She asked her, and Wildfur realized her mistake just moments to late. She was flung then, into the center of the gorge, nothing to grab to save her from the icy waters beneath.  
"You, you killed her!" Mossear turned. Rosepaw, the apprentice of Wildfur. "I shall kill you!" Mossear's eyes found the blood on Rosepaw's feet.

"Who's blood is on your paws?" She asked calmly. There was no reason to be anything but calm at the moment.

Rosepaw flexed the claws. "Deadtail's. I left him half dead. Now, to be less kind to you . . ." In that instant of boasting, Mossear's claws ledged themselves into Rosepaw's back and held her to the edge of the gorge.

"I suggest you go home now, unless you wish to feel my fury when I am truly angry. Wildfur was just the preview." Her eyes narrowed, and Rosepaw ran faster then Mossear thought possible by a cat. Not having the energy left to drag herself back to the camp, Mossear let herself crumple down near the gorge edge, though being careful to give herself good space.


	14. Oh Mossear How can you be so calm?

Deadtail wasn't half dead, as it turns out. Just a little scratched up. Mossear spent the next several days sleeping. Well, not strait. She awoke to eat and drink and care for the kits. The day of their apprenticeship came sooner then Mossear thought it would. Deadtail let her lean on him as the kits strutted up the rock.

"Stonekit, from this moment you shall be known as Stonepaw. You shall be trained by Brambleprick." Stonepaw rushed to her mentor, purring like mad. "Coldkit, you shall be known as Coldpaw and Shadetree shall be your mentor." Coldpaw calmly strode to Shadetree's waiting den. "Nightkit, you shall be known as Nightpaw and you shall be trained by Breezevoice." Nightpaw brightly trotted to her mentor. Frozenstar looked over at Mossear, his eyes clouded with worry and grief as he whispered. "Oh Mossear. How can you be so calm?"

A day later, Mossear had moved back into the warriors den with Deadtail. She went on patrols with everyone else, and no one seemed to spot a difference in her. The only souls though, that knew of what happened at the gorge were Frozenstar, Deadtail, Rosepaw, Mossear herself, and those of StarClan. Deadtail watched Mossear nibbling a rabbit for lunch, her eyes closed. She was still tired, and he was beginning to wonder for her health. He sighed sadly, and spoke softly. "Oh Mossear. How can you be so calm?"

Leopardeyes looked down at her friend. Mossear yawned, tired from the hunting. She had brought back three rabbits, and had carried them all back to camp. She curled up in her bed, tiny tail tip over her nose as she coiled into a tight ball. Leopardeyes looked at her, then at the gorge where she had killed the other cat. "Oh Mossear. How can you be so calm?"

In the dead of night, Mossear slipped from her den, trotting out of camp. She knew Deadtail worried of her health, and she knew she'd be fine at day if she slept instead of doing this. She walked to the gorge and stared into the foaming waters, watching them froth and squeeze between the stones below. She imagined going down there, falling that distance and hitting that water. Struggling to keep your head above the surface as you smashed from rock to rock, and as the over powering water pushed you down. "Oh Mossear." She whispered to herself, the same words she told herself time and time again. Each night, in fact. In this place. "How can you be so calm?"


	15. Thanks for the Help

Mossear sat on a rock, looking at something distant, something that probably didn't even exist. Deadtail trotted up behind her. "Mossear, I know this is rough, but we'll get through it. Your kits are getting worried."

She didn't look at him as she replied. "It's nice of you to try and be comforting, and trying to get me back to my old self and all that, but I don't think that's going to happen. You didn't watch a cat stand over the body of your greatest friend. You didn't throw a cat into the gorge, then dangle her apprentice over it."

He walked up, sitting next to her. Her head came to his shoulder; his legs and back were longer then hers, part of his fully-WindClan bloodline.

"I know that. I know nothing I'm going to say will fix what's happened. But I know that although Leopardeyes and Wildfur are dead, you aren't. And trying to join them early won't help things at all."

She turned her head and looked at him hard. His eyes were tracing the paths the stars made, his tail swishing gently in the dust below them. His ears were folded back, and his head was cocked toward her ever so slightly. His claws were sheathed, and his paws were still. "I know."

He turned his head, locking his eyes with hers. They were still as fiery orange as the day he had carried her home. To WindClan. She wished she could just go back to those times. See what she could fix, and change. She tucked her paws beneath her as he opened his mouth to speak. "I know you know. Just a reminder." He turned his eyes towards the camp behind them.

"Do you remember our first time out?" She looked up at him.

"Before or after your warrior ceremony?" He smiled down at her.

"Before. When I was Mosspaw." He scratched his neck and nodded.

"We had an oh so fun discussion about tails. And how it's odd that you, with your short, stubby tail was paired to me, with my long, thin one." She smiled at the memory.

"Then I told you you look like you have a mouse's tail. Then you told me I look like a squirrel that almost got caught." He closed his eyes at the memory and sighed. She leaned against him. "And then we made several jokes about my warrior name being Squirrel-tail-got-cut-off, which made no sense whatsoever."

He smiled. "Then your mate got really sleepy and decided it was probably time to rest." She smiled.

"Can we stay out here tonight?" He nodded wearily.

"As long as we don't spend all night reminiscing; I had two patrols today, I'm exhausted." She nodded and they layed down, heads resting on each others flanks, tails curled around each other. Mossear's last thought before the sleep over took her was _'Dear StarClan this is _SO_ cliché.'_

Deadtail took longer then he thought he would to sleep. He layed there, watching Mossear's side rise and fall with her peaceful sleep. His ears pricked as a voice whispered to him.

"Thank you Deadtail. Thank you."

**Author's Notes: I know I hardly ever do this, but I just wanted to clarify that the whisper was from Leopardeyes. Thanks!**


	16. Oh, the horrors!

"Nononononononononononononononononononononoooooooooooooooooo!!!!" Mossear's claws gripped the walls of the den, effectively removing large portions at a time.

"Yeeeeeesssss." Deadtail grabbed her by the tail, struggling in vain to yank her out. "Come on, it's not that bad!!"

"YES IT IS!!!!!" She roared so suddenly, Deadtail almost lost his grip. "WE WILL DIE!!! SLOWLY!!! AND PAINFULLY!!!"

Deadtail groaned. Why is she so stubborn? "Mossear, come ON!!! It is a stupid walk!!! Border patrol!!! Come ON!!!" He emphisized his last remark with a hard yank that dislodged a fifth hole in the wall. He was pinning her to the ground before she could make another grab for the wall. He locked his teeth into her scruff and began hauling her to the center clearing, tracks where her claws were digging into the ground.

They finally reached the rest of patrol, where Red-dawn sat there, quite annoyed.

Deadtail tried to speak over Mossear's desperate 'nononononononon's. "Here ya go Red-dawn. One black cat for border patrol." And he was gone before Red-dawn could ask him to drag her to the border.

**Lol, funny chapter. If anyone has any suggestions for what should happen later, please oh please tell me. I'm having writers block, and all I can plan is the ending at the moment, but I'm not reading for it to end. So, yeah, please oh please!!!**


	17. Not My Fault

"I dispise you, you know that?" Mossear informed the grey tailed tom cat struggling to keep in his chuckling.

"It's not my fault you're a clumsy oaf." He said, continuing his struggle.

"I'll remember that." She informed him, as she shoved him into the muddy puddle she herself just finished climbing out of.

**I know I asked for inspiration, but, still, y'know, I haven't updated in forever and I gotta make up for it. Plus I'm sick at home, so, expect a flurry of really short chapters that have no relation whatsoever to the main plot.**


	18. Sleeping In

**This is just some dialog between Mossear and Deadtail. **

"Mossear? Time to hunt."

"No its not."

" . . . Yeah, I think it is."

" . . . no, I think it's not."

"Yeah, time to get up."

"No, I'm busy."

"Doing what, exactly?"

". . . come back at sunhigh and I'll tell you."

"Come on, get up."

" . . . can I sleep in tomorrow?"

**Ooohh. This didn't take long to make, but I think it could've been better. Just that my little muse ran away, and no one's responded to my posters yet. *hangs one up*  
**

**TINY MUSE**

**LOOKS LIKE . . . A TINY MUSE**

**NEW CHAPTER REWARD**

***sniffles* Come back little Muse! *looks at a photo*  
**


End file.
